role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Adapter (Xenomorph)
The Adapter is a Xenomorph Hivelord and Caste Designer, and Genetic Modifier of the Xenomorph Hives, and assistant to Queens of her choice used by Herokra Overview Adapter is a tall, Pale White Xenomorph with four large and sharp tendrils sprouting from her back, she possesses a staggering 6 arms to perform fragile work with hives and genetic structuring, though are strong enough to tear enemies to shreds. She possesses a feminine, yet terrifying structure, and she moves almost as much so, walking erratically and fluidly, she often has blood on her from consuming things, and her inner mouth is a almost jet black in color, with split jaws. She herself possesses two split jaws, one of her Predator Mandibles, and other where her regular, Xenomorph jaw would be, able to spread open wide enough to fit whole cows down her throat. She possesses a rather sharp, yet mobile body, and an interesting trait she has is her necrotic-like appearance, almost entirely lacking unnecessary organs for a xenomorph, and is even able to open up her chest entirely to allow mass amounts of acid to release from it. Each hand possesses 3 claws, and at the wrist a sleeve of quills, her feet have three claws each, and her long tail ends in a sharp blade, akin to most xenomorphs, Origin The Adapter was created by the Queen Mother in ancient days for assisting in creation of new, unique Castes, and to assist Queens in making their Hives even stronger by upgrading and evolving current castes in that hive. She was designed with intelligence and a sense of DNA in mind. She has since went queen to queen, hive to hive developing new castes and adaptions to turn the tides of hive to planet conflicts. History The Red Samurai vs. The Vulture Xenomorph Adapter first appeared during The Marines, Big Red, and Raven (Xenomorph)'s fight, watching over the entire fight, and in the middle of the fight, calling in a backup of Spitters, all of which got killed by the Marine Commander and Big Red, and at the end of the fight, and after launching quills at Big Red and Raven, made one last appearance, grinning at Big Red and the Commander, awaiting to fight them again, as she vanished into the darkness, and let out one last terrifying roar. Personality Adapter has an interesting outlook on things, rather than viewing the need for expansion, or taking over planets, and multiplying in numbers, she views an interest in learning, and evolving, and adapting, she studies the enemy, and other races, with intense interest. She wants to learn what their DNA composition is, and learn how they can take that DNA, and use it to adapt the Xenomorphs further, and make new strains, and evolution with DNA. She is very intelligent, and can adapt to a situation quickly. However, she is very egotistical in her work, getting furious should one steal her designs, or beat her past her adapting abilities. She despises mistakes, and strives for Perfection, though she is aware it is impossible to achieve, leading to her despising abominations, or failed experiments. She will communicate with other races should she have an interest in learning about them. Abilities Enhanced Strength: Like other Xenomorphs, she has immense strength and can tear apart foes with ease. Acidic Blood: Implying she is a Xenomorph without the signature Acidic Blood, but she is reknown for opening up her chest to spew out large amounts of Acid from her body onto the area infront of her. Agility: Due to her powerful muscular legs, she can be extremely fast at times, and she can be stealthy just as easily. Tendrils: An interesting trait she has are the four large tendrils on her back, all of which are very flexible, and very sharp, she can use these in combat, should she desire to. Enhanced Jumping: '''She has a considerably strong jump, able to leap up to major heights to catch prey, or foes in the air, and bring them down swiftly. '''Quills: Adapter Possesses a large amount of spikes on her back, neck, and wrists, allowing her to launch them efficiently and accurately at foes who dare to get up close and personal with her in combat. Not to mention these quills are able to inject the lethal acid blood from her body into her enemys. Themes Trivia TBA Category:Xenomorphs Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Hermaphrodite Category:Neutral Evil Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mutants Category:Characters (HerokraShadowgem)